The Vertical Plate Interceptor ("V.P.I.") system was initially developed in order to satisfy the extremely small space available at most existing industrial sites. Many of todays industrial sites were developed without consideration for wastewater treatment equipment due to the lack of regulations for the waste being generated.
The lack of available space made it very difficult for existing facilities to incorporate a treatment system comprised of an existing technology, specifically the use of a dissolved air flotation device. Herein lied a dilemma for companies required to treat their wastewater without the space necessary to install such a traditional system. The facility was therefore forced to pay high surcharge cost for discharging water with constituents at concentration higher than permitted, build an addition to the facility to house the required treatment system or close the facility if a resolution to the problem could not be addressed.